The mission of our Outreach Core is to apply the knowledge gained from our SBRP program to human capacity building. Education and training in toxicology, risk assessment, and remediation will be targeted to the Hispanic Community in the Southwestern U.S. and neighboring Mexico. Our long-term goal is to empower the Hispanic Community with skills and expertise to tackle the health and environmental challenges plaguing the U.S.-Mexico Border region. The primary objective of our Outreach Program is to provide training, education, and teaching tools in Spanish as well as to strengthen partnerships with Mexican Universities and Research Institutes to create a functional and permanent Binational consortium dealing with border environmental health issues. To meet this objective, our Outreach Core will: 1) develop online educational material in Spanish for risk assessment, hazardous waste management, and remediation; 2) provide workshops and semester exchange programs for US Hispanic Communities and Mexico; 3) develop collaborative "learning laboratories" at remediation sites to train US and Mexican students; 4) assist in implementing a US-Mexico Binational Center for Environmental Sciences and Toxicology. This Core will greatly strengthen the ability of the US and Mexico to jointly address common hazardous waste problems.